pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jynx
/ |dexmokalos=084 |dexalola= |evofrom=Smoochum |gen=Generation I |species=Human Shape Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Ice |type2=Psychic |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=89.5 lbs. |metweight=40.6 kg |ability=Oblivious Forewarn |dw=Dry Skin |color=Red |male=0 |evo= }} Jynx (Japanese: ルージュラ Ruujura) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Jynx is the most humanoid Pokémon in the franchise. She strongly resembles a blonde-haired woman with a dark complexion in a flowing, deep-red dress, the bottom of which flows around her, while the top of which has a yellow chest plate with two red circular objects that most closely resemble female breasts, as well as luscious lips. The unbelievably rare, Shiny version is a Jynx with a much brighter shade of purple skin, vermilion dress color, and near white blonde hair. Jynx originally had black skin. This was dropped due to the unfortunate resemblance to blackface. Natural abilities Jynx can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Forewarn. Oblivious grants Jynx immunity to infatuation. Forewarn allows Jynx to identify the opponent's move with the highest attack power. Evolution Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum as of level 30. Game info Game locations |type=Ice |redblue=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Ice Path |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Ice Path |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Smoochum |dprarity=None |platinum=Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands and Ice Path |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Frost Cavern |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |yellow=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. |gold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |silver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |crystal=It has several different cry patterns, each of which seems to have its own meaning. |ruby=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |sapphire=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |emerald=A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing. |firered=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |leafgreen=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |diamond=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |pearl=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |platinum=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |heartgold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |soulsilver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |black=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |black 2=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white 2=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |x=It wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |y=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |or=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |as=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |us=It sways its hips to a rhythm all its own. The precise movements of Jynx living in Alola are truly wonderful. |um=Its strange cries sound like human language. There are some musicians who compose songs for Jynx to sing.}} Stats Sprites |number = 124 |rbspr = RB 124 front.png |yspr = Y 124 front.png |grnspr = GR 124 front.png |gldspr = G 124 front.png |slvspr = S 124 front.png |cryspr = C 124 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 124 front.png |emeraldspr = E 124 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 124 front.png |dpspr = DP 124 front.png |ptspr = DP 124 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 124 front.png |bwspr = Jynx BW.gif |b2w2spr = Jynx BW.gif |xyspr = Jynx XY.gif |xysprs = Jynx Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Jynx XY.gif |orassprs = Jynx Shiny XY.gif}} Trivia * Jynx originally appeared as having black skin, but Pokémon was forced to change her skin color to purple, as many players complained that she appeared to be a "racist" Pokémon apparently looking like a black-face (black-face is a racist portrayal of Black-Americans involving painting the face black and making the lips appear large and pink). She has also received criticism for apparently looking like an overweight drag queen (a male that dresses as a female for the purpose of entertainment). * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Jynx and its pre-evolution, Smoochum. * Jynx has the longest cry of any Pokémon. * Jynx is the only Pokémon that doesn't have vowels in its name. Gallery 124Jynx_OS_anime.png 124Jynx_OS_anime_2.png 124Jynx_AG_anime.png 124Jynx_Dream.png 124Jynx_Pokemon_Stadium.png Pokemon Stadium Angry Jynx.png Jynx-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Banned Pokémon